trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grant
NPC = Grant is a senior bracer who is first met in the Bose region and who returns to play a supporting role when Estelle and Joshua make it to Grancel. The first meeting with Grant takes place on the East Bose Highway. Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard are on their way from Rolent to Bose when they run into Grant who's guarding a convoy heading from Bose to Gracel via Rolent. The interaction is limited to a quick meet-and-greet between Grant and Schera, who turn out to already be acquaintanced. Before parting ways, Grant responds to Schera's statement that she's looking into the Linde incident by hinting at the strained relationship between the Bracer Guild and General Morgan, who's in charge of the investigation by the army. Estelle and Joshua meet Grant again when they first arrive at the Grancel branch of the guild where he, Kurt, Carna and Anelace are about to head out to participate in the martial arts tournament. Their team easily beats the army squad they're pitted against and when Estelle and Joshua drop by to congratulate them and bring up their need to meet the Queen, he and the others suggest that the two join up with Zane in the competition. Zane accepts the extra teammates and two days later, Estelle, Joshua, Zane and Olivier face Grant and his teammates in the arena. It was a tough battle, but Estelle and Joshua come out on top. The night after, Estelle and Joshua meet with the Queen and accept the mission to free Princess Klaudia, who's being held in the Erbe Royal Village. Unable to take this task on on their own, Estelle and Joshua enlist the help of Grant and his fellow senior bracers who end up supporting the Royal Guard in their attempt to draw the Intelligence Division away from the villa. After the Intelligence Division's squad is defeated in a two-way assault, Grant and his fellow-bracers head for the villa and attend the tactical meeting headed by Julia Schwarz. The next day, after Joshua and his team infiltrate the castle and open the gate, Grant and his squadmates are seen rushing through the Grancel streets and into the castle keep. With their combined might, they manage to subdue the Intelligence Division units inside the castle, leading to the end of the coup. After things have settled down, Grant attends Estelle's and Joshua's ceremony that has them initiated as senior bracers. He's later seen having a drink at the nearby bar together with Kurt. Grant resembles Zane to some degree in that he's a strong, yet cheerful guy who likes a drink or two after work and who enjoys the idea of testing his might against people he considers worthy opponents. It's no coincidence that Grant has a huge amount of respect for Zane and has been looking forward to facing him in the tournament. Relations Grant is a member of a Bracer Team consisting of team-mates Anelace Elfead, Carna and Kurt Nardin. He is also an open admirer of Zane Vathek and continuously impressed with Zane's combat abilities. |-| Enemy = Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Bose) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Bracers